


you found me

by geudaeman



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Flashbacks, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Slice of Life, Swearing, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geudaeman/pseuds/geudaeman
Summary: "i want you to find me, channie."





	

**Author's Note:**

> what a surprise, it's fluff!  
> but of course, it needs some angst before it fully becomes a work of mine :P

_“i don’t think you understand,” the boy managed to splurt out, his eyes diverting the other’s._

_“numbers… they’re precise. words are not.”_

 

* * *

 

“god dammit. fucking alpha hacked into databases again. i thought this was top notch protected shit.”

“well guess again, einstein. he’s either a genius or we’re not as smart as we thought.”  
the first speaker glared at the second, his black hair reflecting back the light (he cared a lot for his hair). the second speaker didn’t even send a glance back – he was already stacks deep in his work once more.

“we need to catch him, minseok,” sighed the second speaker, running a hand through his own hair. it was a fire engine red, the natural black roots starting to seep in as the boy hadn’t decided whether or not to dye his hair again to that color. “it’s not going to happen if you keep glaring at me like that.”

the other, minseok, sighed back and swiveled back in his chair. his head leaned against his hand as his arm propped it up, eyes staring boringly into the code filled computer screen.

“i just don’t understand. how’d he hack us? _again?_ and do we even have that much important stuff in there?!”  
the red haired boy chuckled at this outburst. it was natural of minseok to think such things – he, himself, had thought it too. it was frustrating to say the least. sometimes it made him want to rip his ombred hair out.

“yyyyyah! chanyeol!” hollered the other again, his eyes closing as he screamed. “don’t just laugh at me, you _bastard!”_

at this, chanyeol rolled his eyes.

“just do your work, minnie,” was all he said back. any other words would’ve provoked an unnecessary fight.

with a huff, minseok sat back down on his chair and began to scroll through the text, pausing every now and then to type out a few more sentences in code.

chanyeol flipped through sheets, manuals, and the like, as he sipped his coffee (black, cold brewed). his eyes often flipped from the papers to his computer screen. similar to minseok’s screen, his screen was full of code. but the difference was, when he typed, he was adding new walls of security, perfecting the system _he_ created with the unknown language. minseok was simply adding on tiny tweaks here and there.

the code was his life, and the very thing his pride hung on. it was his child, his spouse, _himself._

he didn’t know how to explain it. it was really just a feeling. the pages and pages of code was imprinted on the insides of his eyelids - every time he blinked, it was there. every time he turned off his lights, it was there. every time he turned over and slowly drifted into a deep sleep, it was the last thing his mind would think of, minus one other thing. one other thing that was completely out of reach.

he was sure that on his deathbed, he would think of it too.

but that _alpha_ kept destroying his sense of mind, his sanity, by managing to breach the system, over and over again. it destroyed his ego, bit by bit.

suddenly, minseok let out a little yip. chanyeol scanned his page quickly, looking for any more breaches that might have indicated the startling noise, but finding nothing, turned around to face him.

“i found it! i found something!” exclaimed minseok, waving chanyeol over. written in the code was a set of numbers, definitely binary code.

chanyeol immediately grabbed a sheet of paper and pen, and began scribbling down the translation quickly.

_“i want you to find me, channie.”_

chanyeol stared at the decoded message in shock, before instinctively crumpling the paper and tossing it in the wastebasket.

“h-hey! what was that?” shouted minseok, waving his arms about. “that was the one clue we got so far-”

chanyeol slapped the air, shaking his head.

“it was nothing minnie, i’m sorry.”

the excitement that minseok had formerly felt, had now vanished. his eyes cast downwards, crestfallen.

“i’m sorry, minnie,” chanyeol repeated. but despite his words, he knew he was lying the biggest, fattest lie ever.

“i’m going retire for the day though… i’ll see you tomorrow,” chanyeol said, absentmindedly. he draped his long coat over his shoulders, grabbed his brief case, and left, waving farewell to minseok on his way out.

suddenly, the identity of alpha came to him, but at the same time, not quite. it was as see through as a window - and then his doubt would fog it up. and he would start back at square one.

but one fact he knew for sure – there was only one person who was allowed to call him channie.

 

* * *

 

_“i don’t know,” added the boy, his curly black hair falling over his eyes. “i don’t know how to express myself using words.”_

_the other boy gave a short burst of laughter that was followed by a scoff._

_“n-no, really,” insisted the boy. his eyes met the other’s, and instead of dropping down, it stayed there._

_“really,” he repeated. “how the hell am i supposed to tell you how much i’m in love with you?”_

 

* * *

 

chanyeol sat on a wooden swing, his eyes watching his legs sway to and fro as he gently rocked the couples swing. a nice breeze ran through his light brown hair, creating a small rift down the middle.

“hey!” shouted a loud voice near him. chanyeol stood straight up - he knew that voice anywhere.

it wasn’t hard to spot the figure. it was wearing a bright, fire engine red coat as it ran closer (that coat was the figure’s favorite). its black hair swung side to side as it clambered up the hill, the curls framing his face and managing to stick out at the same time.

“baekkie!” exclaimed chanyeol, hopping off the swing to run and hug the bright red figure. the figure ran faster, almost tripping until he landed in chanyeol’s arms.

“mm, hey there channie,” crooned the one deeply burrowed in chanyeol’s chest. his voice was muffled by chanyeol’s sweater, but it only made him look cuter.

“by the way, call me hyung,” he added smugly, patting chanyeol’s back light heartedly.

chanyeol gaped at him.

“baek! i thought we were the best of the best of the best buddies!” chanyeol let go of baekhyun and dropped to the ground, clutching the chest that baek was just using as a pillow dramatically.

“i’m wounded!” he cried out, rolling around and punching the ground while grabbing fistfuls of grass to throw them up like confetti.

“oh, shut up, you,” baekhyun growled playfully, before jumping on top of him. he pecked chanyeol’s forehead lightly, causing chanyeol to pause in shock.

“aish, your yoda ears are reddening!”

chanyeol blushed even more.

“b-baek you can’t just do that!” he exclaimed, eyes wide. baekhyun was on top of him, looking bored (even though he was a head shorter than chanyeol and looked like a puppy on top of his owner.

“yes i can,” he retorted, placing short pecks all around chanyeol’s red face. “see? i just did.”

at this, chanyeol laughed childishly and jumped forward to hug baekhyun.

“i’m sad that you’re going to leave for middle school soon. i’m still stuck as a fourth grader!” pouted chanyeol, frowning into the fur that lined baekhyun’s jacket’s hood. baekhyun responded by patting chanyeol’s back reassuringly.

“it’s okay. just remember, when you finally get to go to middle school…” chanyeol’s head perked up (or more down, as the height difference was still quite prominent) at that.

“i want you to find me, channie.”

-

chanyeol sat straight up in his bed. it couldn’t be him, baekhyun couldn’t be alpha! right? right?

he ran his fingers through his fluffy bed hair anxiously. but, what if he was?  
then baekhyun would go to jail as a hacker and he’d never see him again!  
not like it mattered. he hasn’t seen him to more than just a _few_ years. because then, baekhyun moved to a private middle school the year later, which included having to move more than a few miles away. he went to america, and chanyeol never saw him again. not until he came back when he was sixteen randomly, for only two hours or so to pick up a family member.

he had enraptured chanyeol once more, and then left, leaving the hole in his chest spread to more than just his heart.

the thought gave him a sudden pain in his chest. he couldn’t bare to find baekhyun, only to part with him once more.

despite not seeing him for almost half of his life, he still knew that baekhyun was a big part of it, whether he was there or not.

chanyeol sighed at looked at the clock. three am.

he tried to go back to sleep, but couldn’t. he expected to see pages of his code when he closed his eyes, but couldn’t. instead, he saw baekhyun’s smiling face and felt the dozens of pecks he gave him that day before.

unconsciously, chanyeol’s fingers brushed against his forehead. just a second later, he withdrew them quickly and let out what sounded like a half sob.

he wanted to see baekhyun, but he didn’t at the same time. or at least, not under these circumstances.

groaning, he pulled the sheets up and over his head, and tried going back to sleep. eventually, after hours of him just squeezing his eyes shut, he did.

 

* * *

 

_there was a silence._

_“don’t just leave me hanging,” pleaded the boy. a sudden wetness took ahold of his eyes, and before he knew it, they were brimming with tears._

_“i-i’m in love with you, can’t you see? ever since before then, i’ve always loved you-”_

_a hand was held up to silence the other._

_the boy felt half of him break away and crumble into an abyss._

 

* * *

 

chanyeol took over minseok’s position as the analyzer. his eyes scrutinized every single letter and number of it all, every bracket to period.

they had deleted the binary code they found earlier on, and carried on (or at least minseok had).

suddenly, chanyeol found something.

an ip address. a fucking ip address.

he wanted to either whoop in delight or burst into tears, but instead he kept on his poker face and remained still. he couldn’t let minseok know.

none of them really knew about his past. and he wasn’t planning on them finding out.

he quickly typed the ip address into another program, waiting a minute or so before a result popped up.

he huffed. how unique.

writing the address on the palm of his hand, he exited the program and proceeded to correct the discrepancy in the code.

he quietly excused himself to minseok (who was half asleep anyway) and drove towards the location. his grip on the steering wheel was so tight that his knuckles turned white.

he needed to know the truth once and for all.

he found himself going through a quaint town, and then farmland, and then finally a nice green space. he thought it looked familiar, with the rolling hills and the wooden swing at the top of one of the hills, overlooking the beach-.

he swerved into a small parking spot and ran up a hill.

it couldn’t be.

he pulled out his phone, and there it was. the ip address location showed up merrily. and from his angle, it seemed as though it was on a hill.

so he began his trek, lungs getting tighter and tighter as he climbed up the hills. he was not ten, but it still made him wheeze.

and then, suddenly, he noticed a person sitting on the couples swing right in front of him. the person had curly, black hair, and seemed to be looking down at his swaying feet.

nostalgia pricked at him.

“e-excuse me?” he asked nervously. the head whipped back, and chanyeol almost fell down the hill.

every feature was perfect, from the button nose to the curly wisps that framed his face.

“hey channie,” the person whispered, using his sleeve to brush away what seemed to be a tear.

“a-alpha?”

the person sighed, and looked away.

“i’m sorry.”

chanyeol knew what this meant. he had finally caught the alpha. but it didn’t seem to give him the satisfaction he thought he’d have.

he wanted to burst out in a million different questions, a million different accusations, and a million different exclaimations.

why did he have to reach chanyeol like that? did he know how much pain he put him through?

did he even know that the whole reason why chanyeol became a coder was because a part of him thought that maybe, just maybe, he'd find the boy with the curly hair who was so utterly obsessed with binary, and code, and numbers, delved deep into the language?

suddenly, everything stopped.

and then he realized. he  _did_ find the boy through the code. all of his efforts... it finally led him to this moment.

and all of a sudden, his legs ran towards the person in a full out sprint, and tackled him onto the ground.

the person gasped, clutching his side as that was where chanyeol had attacked first.

“oh, shut up, you,” mocked chanyeol softly, before pecking his forehead. the whole scene was like a reenactment.

he didn’t mind it.

“channie,” the person breathed, eyes twinkling.

“baekkie,” murmured chanyeol, wrapping his arms even tighter around the other, the alpha, but most importantly, baekhyun.

“i’ve missed you so much,” chanyeol whispered, feeling dampness roll down his cheeks. he wiped it off absentmindedly.

“i’ve missed you too,” replied baekhyun, his voice just as soft. he reached up and ran a hand through chanyeol’s fire engine red hair.

“almost the same color as that jacket i always wore…”

“...of course. that was the inspiration.”

and then they burst into a fit of chuckles just like before. then suddenly, baekhyun flipped their positions and leaned down to give chanyeol another peck - except this time, it was longer, and was fully on the lips.

chanyeol kissed back.

 

* * *

 

 _“can’t_ you _see?” replied the other boy, his voice sounding pained._

_“can’t you see that i’m so deep down in the depths of you, of loving you, that i might never come up? that when you leave again, i might never be healed?”_

_the boy’s eyes widened._

_“oh, channie…” he began._

_“i don’t want to leave.”_

_channie sighed._

_“i know.”_

_baek leaned forward. their foreheads touched._

_his eyes were directly on channie’s, and only channie’s._

_“i might not be right next to you, in person, but i will always be with you-,” he pecked his own fingers, formed it into the shape of a bunny, and indirectly pecked channie’s heart._

_after a few seconds, channie did the same, his movements slightly clumsier._

_they leaned even further in. their noses touched._

_“i will never stop loving you,” whispered the one with the curly hair._

_“i won’t ever stop loving you, either,” replied the other._

_they leaned even further in. their lips touched._

 

* * *

 


End file.
